Children and adults enjoy interacting with and collecting toys. Toys that may be assembled, disassembled, reassembled, and reconfigured are historically popular and educational. These toys help develop hand-eye coordination, fine motor skills, and stimulate creativity while providing endless hours of enjoyment and entertainment for children and adults alike.
In particular, construction toys that include interlocking and connecting plastic building elements promote creative and imaginative play by end users. Typically, plastic building elements attach to each other or interlock using an array of small cylindrical bumps or “studs” on the surface of one building element that fit into an array of holes or recesses on the surface of another building element. In general, the size and spacing of the studs and holes are standardized to enable attachment among various types of building elements and accessories that can be included in one or more construction toy kits.
A construction toy kit can include a standard set of pieces that allow end users to design and create a variety of different constructs in addition to specialized pieces. A construction toy kit also may provide instructions for using certain pieces to build a particular construct. In some cases, construction toy kits can be associated with particular themes for assembling constructs representing historical, contemporary, futuristic, or fictional objects, structures, vehicles, and creatures.